The present invention relates to a structure for securing a band to a watch case.
Generally, the watch band is connected to the watch case by a bar having a pair of spring loaded end pins. Recently, a wristwatch tends to be so thinner that it is difficult to use such a bar for securing the band.
On the other hand, it is desirable that the end of the watch band is closely attached to the side wall of the watch case without a gap. In order to solve these problems, for example, a securing structure using taper screws described in the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. 48-108662 is proposed.
In such a securing structure, a pair of threaded holes for taper screws must be provided in an end portion of the band. Therefore, the securing structure has disadvantages as follows.
(1) Thickness of an engaging portion of the case is over 2 mm at the least, if the bore of the threaded hole is decreased to 1 mm, and the thickness becomes 3 mm, if a cover is provided over the engaging portion. PA1 (2) Since a hole can not be bored in a band composed by thin plates or wires, such as a mesh or helical type band, a separated member is necessary to interconnect the band and the watch case. Therefore, design of the band is limited to a small range by such a connecting structure.